1. The Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the electromagnetic transmission and use of hyper-dense signals.
2. Background
The value of spectral space remains at a premium throughout the electromagnetic spectrum in both wired and wireless applications. A method of hyper-dense or ultra-narrow band transmission is needed. Wave and frequency division multiplexing of various signals would be more efficient if hyper-dense or ultra-narrow band techniques were applied to permit individual data channels to be placed closer together in the spectrum.
Moreover, chromatic dispersion has been a continuing problem for signals transmitted through dispersive media including optical fibers. As demand for bandwidth has increased, many solutions have been proposed and tried. In the attempt to reduce the bandwidth needed to transmit a given level of information, thereby reducing dispersion and increasing throughput.
Applicant theorizes that the most practical solution to the need for hyper-dense systems does not lie in the available arts. Rather, an entire re-evaluation of the fundamental processes of signal transmission is in order. From there, viable apparatus and methods can develop. The result is a new art that did not exist prior to the present invention.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide electromagnetic signals having a photonic bandwidth narrower than the bandwidth of the information they carry, constituting a hyper-dense signal and/or format.
Another object is to provide hyper-dense photonic signals so as to reduce the problems caused by chromatic dispersion.
Another object is to provide apparatus and method for extracting information from a multi-frequency signal, transforming the information into hyper-dense signals.
Another object is to provide apparatus and method for recovering information from a signal that is unusable according to the prior teaching because it has undergone dispersion of one type or another.
Another object is to provide apparatus and method for recovering the full spectral bandwidth of transmitted information transmitted and/or processed in hyper-dense format.
Another object is to provide an hyper-dense signal format that can be used to interconnect photonic components with other photonic or electronic components within multi-component devices to remove photons of unwanted frequencies.
Another object is to provide apparatus and method of recognizing hyper-dense signal by comparing a signal""s spectral bandwidth in the photonic domain with the spectral bandwidth of the recovered information in the electronic domain.
The foregoing objects and benefits of the present invention will become clearer through an examination of the drawings, description of the drawings, description of the preferred embodiment, and claims which follow.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a method and apparatus are disclosed in one embodiment of the present invention as including apparatus and methods for hyper-dense band transmission and communications that produces a modulated photonic signal having a bandwidth more narrow than the bandwidth of the information impressed upon it. Contrary to the fundamental teachings of the prior art. Upon reception into the electronic domain, the original information having its full, original, electronically detectable, bandwidth is restored from this hyper-dense photonic signal.
This present invention has been produced directly from Applicant""s hyper-dense Photonic Theory. Therefore, a precise explanation of the nature and relevant physics of the photonic phenomenon provides the basis for the invention. A modulated electromagnetic carrier wave with a substantial portion of the usual sideband energy suppressed carries all the data of the original signal formerly thought to be required by the laws of physics in order to transmit information.
One embodiment provides a photonic signal having the usual complement of sideband energy. A substantial portion of its sidebands are stripped off photonically without removing the signal from the photonic domain. The remaining hyper-dense band signal is then transmitted having the bandwidth characteristics of a photonic carrier-only signal. In another embodiment, the carrier wave is modulated photonically without producing sidebands.
When an electromagnetic wave is modulated with conventional amplitude modulation, photons of three different frequencies are commonly produced: upper sideband frequency photons, carrier frequency photons, and lower sideband frequency photons. So in the present disclosure, a photonic carrier refers to those photons that have a frequency the same as the carrier as it is usually viewed.
At the receiver, the hyper-dense band photonic signal is then converted to an electronic signal wherein the original sidebands are reconstructed.
As a result, many more wave-division, multiplexed signals can be packed into a given spectrum. Chromatic dispersion is substantially reduced when signals of the present invention are transmitted through optical fiber and other dispersive media, thus increasing the throughput in time division multiplexing systems, and as intercommunications between photonic devices both at long distance and short.